Baby through Adult
by Shadowfang3000
Summary: A spin off of Grand University. When Deimos, Wesker and Leon are accidently turned into children, its up to the others to protect them against strange group of babysitters called the Corsiones. Slightly fluffy with VERY slight BunjiXZell
1. Dear GOD its hot

By Shadowfang3000

Disclaimer: If you haven't read Grand University before this, I'd advise you to. This story is a spin off with those characters, although I am only using MY characters this time, although a few are here that weren't in the last... I'll guess you'll have to visit the Grand Chase Fan wikia... *hint* :P

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your

Another one .: I intend there to be some cross-overs as this story spans, hopefully ^_~

**Chapter: Dear GOD its hot...**

"Dear GOD its HOT!" Raide cried, resting on a sun lounge with a mirror. "And thats the way I like it!" He grinned, sighing in pleasure. As Deimos squatted next to the pool, fully suited in his usual battle outfit.

"Christ Dei, whats gone over you mate? Its 32°C!" Raide didn't even look, worrying about his tan.

"Never mind that, whats with the tanning?" Deimos exclaimed, somehow shocked.

"Leon says the first way to pick up ladies, get a good old tan." Although he was wearing large shades, you could tell he had a smug look on his face. Sinclaire walked in, although wearing a swimsuit she had no intention of swimming, preferring to drink a slushie, she dropped it in laughter after seeing Raide.  
"Crikey Raide! You look like you've been dipped in beans! Ha ha!" Raide's shades shattered, as he glared maniacally at her.

!

Antheia was busy inside, making some sort of green drink.

"Its freaking BOILING out there Kabane!" Wesker had only taken off his coat, still being his lazy, emotionless self.

"Agreed..." Antheia evilly grinned, holding her "creation".

"Behold! RICHARD!" lightning struck in pure epicness, as Wesker still stood, clouds appearing and beginning and drenching her in rain. She sighed in relief, Wesker somehow blushing.

"I knew that would work... Mehhehheh..." Wesker slowly brought his hand up, pointing at Richard

"That..." Antheia held it up, Zelda style.

"Entertainment... I'm scheming... Mwahaha..." She pointed at Deimos and Leon.

!

"Deimos! Leon! Get your Lancer asses over here! Pronto!" Antheia said as kindly as possible (!)

Leon grabbed hold of the pools diving board, and springed off of it, doing a corkscrew in the air and landing skilfully. Raide put up a 10/10 sign, Sinclaire applauding, childishly giggling, before glaring at Raide.

"Now, about it being hot..." She reach out for him, her eyes shining evilly as he hid in the fetal position, crying insanely.

!

"Looks like a Grass-Hopper, I approve!" Leon said, picking up a cup and winking, Deimos also picked one up, with a frown.

"...I know where you live." Antheia suddenly turned innocent and baby like, crying into Weskers chest, hugging him.

"Kabaaaane! He was rude to me! He wants to hurt me! Waaa!" Wesker growled, pulling out his coffin and going in, eyes glowing.

"I'm still rooting for you mate!" Leon sipped from his cup, Antheia giggling as Wesker tackled Deimos. The drink flew into the air, spilling the drink all over the two's faces. Wesker stayed still for a moment... Deimos glaring at him, whispering

"Get off me before the fan girls take photos." Wesker slowly turned his head to Antheia, _still_ on top of Deimos.

"Effects..." Antheia covered her eyes

"Oh... Crap." A large puff of smoke went off, followed by 3 booms. Raide screamed, emerging from the pool.

"HIT THE DECK! GORGOS!" Sinclaire still sipped from her slushie, on the sun lounge with her laptop.

"Nooooo it isn't, my webcam says otherwise... I say... GOOD GOD MATE! Its...ITS!"

The smoke cleared to reveal the babyfied figures that once were Deimos'aze, Kabane Wesker and Leon Lotto.

"ADORABLE!" Sinclaire finished, ballerina spinning towards Deimos and lifting him up to her face

"Pwu me dooooooone mummeee!" he cried, Sinclaire fan girl squealing. Raide ran up to Leon, gasping:

"Boss! NO!" Leon glanced left and right as Raide picked him up, spotting Sinclaire.

"Hay! Hai pwurty giwl. Me weal wan!" Leon winked, Raide sighing, as Sinclaire waved at him happily. Even as a baby, Leon was better with girls then him. Antheia picked up a sleeping Wesker, which intrigued her. He had never slept before as an undead, and he still was. She held him close as the others stared at her.

"Sooooo... What the hell's going on?" Raide whistled.

"I intended for them to become hairballs, I don't even know what happened..." Antheia muttered, rocking Wesker lovingly.

(A/N) Yeah, that one was quite short, sorry :/

Next time, the team have no choice but to hire a group of babysitters who come from far away, a land called Metaslica...


	2. Meet the Corsiones

By Shadowfang3000

Disclaimer: If you haven't read Grand University before this, I'd advise you to. This story is a spin off with those characters, although I am only using MY characters this time, although a few are here that weren't in the last... I'll guess you'll have to visit the Grand Chase Fan wikia... *hint* :P

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your

Another one .: This is a cross-over! Bunji, Sherry, Zell, Fangoram and Garino do NOT belong to me! They belong to Red Entertainment, Yasuhiro Nightow *hails* and the Gungrave series.

**Chapter 2: Meet the Corsiones**

"I see..." Nereus muttered, finger on lip as Lloyd randomly poked an annoyed Deimos.

"Hans owf!" Sinclaire picked him up and spun playfully, Deimos giggling before falling asleep.

"We'll, we stuck up some posters around the area for babysitters, we're not the best at looking after children!" Raide muttered, splatting fake tan onto his face, Nereus and Sinclaire both raised their hands but Raide glared at them. They slowly lowered them.

"Even if we did, we don't have the time. Excuse me, I'll be at my Lair with Kabane, Ciao!" Antheia picked up the tot and ran off, evilly laughing.

"God help us..." Sinclaire whispered, before Ian Mckellen randomly flew in through the window and passed some crosses to the team.

"You asked, and I answered." He suddenly disappeared in a puff of smoke. Raide sighed.

"That window cost £250!" there was a knock on the door, and muffled voices could be heard. Lloyd ran to the door and pulled it open to see 4 figures. An extremely slim and tall man in a green trenchcoat, wearing large shades and bandages over his face spoke in a gruff, somewhat hung-over voice.

"So... We're here for the babysitting..."

!

"Sorry not to introduce myself, I'm Bunji Kugashira." The man said, leaping onto the couch and crushing Raide in the process. A white haired woman in a white jumpsuit then introduced herself:

"Sherry Mcdowell-Walken here" next a fairly muscular man in a white army uniform, wearing a red beret and coat in a similar fashion to Sieghart spoke out in a distinctive Australian accent.

"Zell Condorbrave, at your service miss." He grabbed hold of Sinclaires hand and kissed it, before being pimped slapped through the window god/Ian had destroyed. Finally a Large hulking figure, wearing a coat and gigantic cowboy hat spoke in a garbled voice.

"Me Fangoram!" Raide picked up Bunji and threw him out with Zell.

"So where are your expertises in child care?" Nereus asked, pulling out a pen and clipboard. Zell popped out from the window with Bunji on his back.

"Child care?" Nereus sighed, pointing at Bunji.

"Didn't you listen to him?" Bunji took off his shades, revealing large, red eyes.

"We're not here to care, we're here to take!" The 4 posed in epic positions.

"Can you hand them over please?" they asked in unison.

"... Hmmm..." Raide thought, getting rid of them would mean he'd have more money to spend on himself. Maybe he could get his hair dyed. Sinclaire slapped him in anger.

"Hell no! What the hell are you? *gasp* you aren't... Aren-" she erupted into tears, shielding the sleeping Leon and Deimos in her arms. Nereus gave her a teddy bear, while Raide offered a slushie.

"Paedophilic children of un-married people! YOU MUST DIE!" Lloyd drew his blade, Bunji his pistols, Sherry her claw, Zell his Mortar and Fangoram his huge rifle.

"No, we're here for the power inside! POKEMON!" Sherry chanted, Fangoram saying his name like a Pokémon.

"Bad vocabulary choice Sherry..." Zell said, Sherry broke out the pimp hand again and Zell was launched through a different window, crushing Antheia, who cursed numerous times and slapped him back in.

"Whatever, after you turned them into children, you gave them new unfound powers, each one of those children control different things. The one flirting with me as I speak controls time and space." Sherry growled, Leon pulled out a queen and an ace of hearts, both almost as large as his arms.

"I weall pway tha mowent again a again!" Leon winked, Sherry continued, somewhat horrified.

"The extremely depressing one currently eating your goggles controls natural disasters." Sherry pointed at Deimos, who was on top of Sinclaires head, drooling everywhere asleep.

"And finally, that one with that extremely rude lady who is spying at us through the letter box, controls emotions. Our boss Garino wants them." Antheia cried.

"DAMN YOU WOMAN!" She kicked down the door. Pointing at the villains.

"Thou shall have been destroyed by I!" She pulled out her staff, sweeping it across the floor and sweeping it, sending a wave of energy at the group, throwing them through the wall.

"Dear god! HELP ME!" Zell cried, spinning in the air with Fangoram, Bunji and Sherry. Ian reappeared.

"No, you smell." He pimp slapped him, before using his magnetic powers and throwing them even higher.

"TEAM CORSIONES IS BLASTING OFF FOR THE FIRST TIME, AND DEFINETLY NOT THE LAST, FOR OUR WRITER WANTS TO ANNOY YOU AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE AND WASTE YOUR INTERNET!" The team cried in unison, Ian appearing yet again

"Bloody hell he does!" He disappeared, leaving a container full of Fosters, Zell squealed.

"SALVATION!" The team facepalmed, before disappearing in the sky.

!

"That door cost £500..." Raide pulled out a typewriter, recording the damage (A/N: I WILL keep track of this ^_~)

"Powers huh?" Sinclaire took off her slimey goggles and wiped Deimos' mouth. Raide and Lloyd cried "Ewww" in chorus, before Nereus punched them both.

"Uhh, guys. There is a reason I'm here..." Antheia popped her head out from a cupboard, Wesker in her arms emitting a powerful odour.

"Have any nappies?" She questioned, Nereus, Lloyd and Raide cocked their heads left and right in confusion.

"No, hell, we don't even have cots, baby food, clothes, nothing!" Sinclaire said, Nereus pointed up and opened his mouth before Sinclaire interrupted:  
"TO EBAY!" Raide punched her arm, before she passed Deimos to Lloyd and tackled him to the floor. Nereus continued:

"TO THE WHITGIFT CENTRE!"

(A/N) Next up, the team visit the shops, but lose the kids. And the Corsiones return, posing in their genius disguises (!) Will the team be fooled? Find out next time in POK- BABY THROUGH ADULT!


	3. Three little piggies went to Market

By Shadowfang3000

Disclaimer: If you haven't read Grand University before this, I'd advise you to. This story is a spin off with those characters, although I am only using MY characters this time, although a few are here that weren't in the last... I'll guess you'll have to visit the Grand Chase Fan wikia... *hint* :P

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your

Another one .: This is a cross-over! Bunji, Sherry, Zell, Fangoram, Garino, Nozumu and Kafuka do NOT belong to me! They belong to Red Entertainment, Yasuhiro Nightow *hails* and the Gungrave series.

Also: Sean belongs to Ymant10, I didn't notice when I was asked to include him in Grand University, so I'm "fulfilling" the request *Epic wind on hair and cloak*

**Chapter 3: Three little piggies went to Market**

"TROOPS! FRONT AND CENTRE!" Lloyd shouted, putting on a S.A.S beret and a shirt saying "He who dares wins". The gang stood up straight, even the babies, who were towered by their adult/teen comrades.

"Now we want to have minimum casualties in this mission, but may I say, no matter what. Someone will die tonight. Do tell me..." Lloyd snuck up on a day dreaming Raide.

"IS IT YOU!" Raide hit the deck, garbling in a painful language.

"What the hell!" A security guard ran up to the team, Lloyd pulled out his phone, dialling a number.

"Hey Ashcroft! Listen to this for me." Lloyd quickly put the phone to Raide's mouth, not hearing Ashcroft telling him to die in a fire.

"Black speech, use the cross, get out of my life." Ashcroft hung up, Lloyd sighed as Sinclaire made a small cross from her slushie straws. Raide didn't even flinch.

"Try bigger! BIGGER!" Antheia screeched, Sinclaire winking. She crouched down for 2 seconds, rising with a cross as big as her. Raide still spoke his garble, angering Sinclaire, and making her smack it across the back of his head. Raide was knocked unconscious, and the security guard picked him up.

"Don't worry madam, we'll look after your puppy until you leave, have a nice day!" He grinned, the team waving away at the half unconscious Raide.

"Right... Anyway. Nereus will take Leon, Sinclaire will take Deimos, and Antheia will take Wesker. Explore for some baby shops, god knows how many are here in Croydon..."

"What about you?" Nereus asked, picking up Leon (Who was reading a light-hearted romance novel).

"Coffee, you idiots get on my nerves!" Lloyd walked off, angering Antheia.

"YOU! I'M THE ONE WHO CALLS EVERYONE IDI- GARGH!" She roared, stomping of with Wesker in her arms.

!

Raide was thrown violently into a small room, tied up and gagged, the guard locked the door.

"Mwahaha..." He muttered, as Raide tried to gnaw through the gag. As the guard walked off, there was the sound of frying pans, pianos, and footballs, before there was a loud thud. Suddenly, Bunji and the Corsiones were thrown into the same room. There was not enough space, and the group were all in awkward positions.

"... Hang on a minute, we're supposed to beat HIM up!" Zell exclaimed. Bunji, who was barely a centimetre away from him, head butted him.

"Of course you child of unmarried people!" Zell sighed, somehow grabbing Bunji's bandages with his mouth and wrapping it around his bruised head. Sherry sighed, tapping Fangorams shoulder. He nodded, and lifted up his large leg, showing his extremely spikey boot. Bunji started sweating.

"That things right under my rear now Fang, don't be too rec- KRUST!" Bunji was *spike'd* and fell unconscious in pain.

"... Not what I wanted to do, but hey, added bonus. Cut that guy's bounds off." Sherry sighed, pointing at Raide. Fangoram did so, removing his gag also.

"Woah, thanks. I thought you were evil." Raide said, confused. Sherry paused.

"Thats what... We wanted you to think... Apparantly..." Raide nodded happily, understanding her lie.

"Okay, on the count of three kid, we're all gonna push, and hopefully break down the door." Raide complied, and with a loud smash, they all flew out of the doorway, landing on Bunji (Who cushioned their fall). Raide got up, dusting himself up, before noticing the others had gone, except the still unconscious Bunji. The guard arrived again, noticing Raide standing in the corridor.

"BREAK OUT!" The guard screeched, tackling Raide to the floor and beating him up. Zell, Sherry and Fangoram reappeared, now wearing Groucho Glasses and business suits. They picked up Bunji and walked past, saluting the guard.

!

"Welcome to Sean Beanie Tot Shop... I'm Sean *sigh*" Sean lazily muttered, focusing on his manga. Sinclaire browsed, Deimos in her arms.

"Ooo, a bib with a teddy on!" Sinclaire giggled to the less then amused Deimos, who was in the process of choking himself on her hand. She walked up to Sean with her collection of various junk, some not even from this planet. Sean lazily glanced up for a few seconds, and went back to kick ass manga battles.

"..." Sinclaire squinted at Sean, shaking and twisting. Sean looked up again:

"What the hell are you doing?" He asked, Sinclaire sighed in frustration

"Of course, the bloody goggles don't work in this time line! Don't worry mate, I was just trying to read your mind and communicate psychic powers. That's all the rage in 50 years time." Sinclaire said calmly. Sean was gobsmacked, blinking in confusion.

"...Girl? Are you on crack?" Sean reached for his blade under the counter, wary of the woman. Deimos burped and startled him, making him charge after Sinclaire. She ran out of the shop, pursued as she entered the busy streets of London.

!

"Are you sure theres any stuff in here that we need Leon?" Nereus asked, as Leon browsed a valentine shop.

"Owf couwse siwy!" He innocently giggled, climbing up a shelf and backflipping into a box of chocolates. Leon suddenly paused.

"... I'wam stuck..." Nereus's eyes widened.

!

Antheia herself had found a coffee shop, buying a cappuccino for herself and a Babycino for Wesker, who had just woken up. He still acted like he did when he was an adult, taking fairly posh and small sips from his cup. Antheia took a sip from her own, wondering if he still thought like the older Wesker, before noticing something.

"Hang on... This is too milky for a cappuccino..." She suddenly spat the drink to the floor, and jumped over the table. Grabbing for Wesker.

"Don't you dare!" Wesker shook from the energy in his mixed up cappuccino, and ran off into the street.

"GET BACK HERE YOU LITTLE BA-" Ian jumped through a window suddenly, rolling on a few tables and landing perfectly next to Antheia.

"Kid fan fiction, none of that language!" Ian slapped her across the face, and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Antheia looked around again, Wesker was gone. A waitress walked to the window.

"... That window cost £500..." She pulled out a typewriter and recorded this.

!

"You know what, Kafuka? I think I've finally dropped my despair!" Nozumu Itoshiki exclaimed, pointing to the air in the middle of Whitgift. She clapped in happiness.

"Yay, Pink Supervisor! After so long!" Nozumu laughed

"I used to despise that name, but now I love it! I AM REB-" before he could finish, Sinclaire jumped inbetween him and Kafuka, crying Deimos in hand. Deimos vomited all over him.

"ZETSUBOU-SHITTA! Being vomited on by an extremely depressing character who has been shifted into a baby which happens too much in fan fiction has left me in despair!" He cried, sinking to his knees. As he bent over in sadness, Sean spring boarded off his back, flying into the air with a newly acquired chainsaw (!)

!

Bunji, Sherry, Fangoram and Zell had since taken better disguises, deciding cosplay... As themselves.

"This is so stupid, it might actually work!" Bunji whispered to Zell, noticing something.

"... Why are you dressed up as Tuxedo Mask?" Bunji sighed as Zell pulled out a rose.

"I need a MOOOOOOONN!" Bunji's eyes widened, as Zell stripped him down to his scarred and bandaged zombie body and dressed him in an extremely short skirt and sailor suit. His bandages now hair bands.

"Sailor Moonji and Tuxedo Zell, to the stars my love!" Zell randomly snogging Bunji and carrying him off.

"... We still here!" Fangoram growled childishly, Sherry sighing.

"Why did I sign up with these jerks?"

!

"Leon! Come down! I've got... uhh... Yuri manga..." Nereus called, a small crowd gathering

"No! I hawv all me mangaw up hewe! MWAHAHA!" the press soon came in.

"What do you think about your deranged son up there sir? Do note we are on live!" Nereus facepalmed.

"*sigh* I need a holiday..."

!

Raide was now in a straitjacket, curled up in a wooden box labelled "Destination: France." Raide burst into tears.

!

Ian now lay unconscious, stood upon by Wesker, who had beaten him during his sugar rush. As a group of religious fanatics worshipped him, Antheia picked him up and walked off. Ian arose, glaring at the fanatics.

"... FLY YOU FOOLS!" He jumped for a tinted window, before discovering it was backed up by bricks. He crashed through the pile, and landed in a spin. Tripping over Sean and sending his chainsaw flying.

"Get out of the way old man! I've got druggies to kill!" Sean tried to push past Ian, who stood tall.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Ian panted, still dazed slightly. The chainsaw kept spinning, the back of it hitting Leon down into Nereus's arms. Its final destination was Bunji's skirt, cutting it off and revealing his love hearted boxers.

"... Just a note, I'm borrowing these from Grave... That didn't really support my argument, did it..." Sherry sighed.

"ANOTHER failure, peh, we're probably a feature on Failblog..." Zell draped his arms across Bunji, Fangoram and Sherry's shoulders.

"Come on, let's keep walking." The group walked into the sunlight, a large subtitle appeared, saying "You know who your mates are."

!

Lloyd walked back into the house refreshed, face beaming.

"That was brilliant!" Suddenly Sinclaire, Antheia and Nereus randomly passed out, the babies being held by Ian.

"Thanks Sir Mckellen." Lloyd saluted. Ian grinned.

"It's my duty as the authors favourite actor, may Patrick Stewart and Christopher Lee, my comrades in arms, be with you." A smoke bomb exploded, yet as it cleared Ian did not disappear.

"Sod it, I'll just use the door." He slid away. Lloyd jumped for the sofa and missed, suddenly noticing something.

"Hang on a second... I'm blind..." Lloyd got up and tripped on the sofa again, landing on the floor with Sinclaire and the others. Ian appeared again, wearing his Magneto costume.

"YOU NEVER LEARN DO YOU?" he quoted, the Author randomly strolling past the window and giving a thumbs up, before flying off into space, Ian joining him (Hey, I can dream, can't I?)

(A/N): Bloody hell, that's probably the longest chapter I've ever done for a fan-fiction. And no, I haven't smoked anything recently :P

And yes, personally in my opinion. Patrick Stewart has the voice for speeches, Ian Mckellen for reading bed time stories and Christopher Lee just has a voice made of pure win.

Whats made Lloyd blind? Why did the Corsiones reference a beer advert? Why did Sean chase Sinclaire with a freaking chainsaw? Maybe we'll learn next time!


	4. The Corsiones Reassemble!

By Shadowfang3000

Disclaimer: If you haven't read Grand University before this, I'd advise you to. This story is a spin off with those characters, although I am only using MY characters this time, although a few are here that weren't in the last... I'll guess you'll have to visit the Grand Chase Fan wikia... *hint* :P

Extra note: Warning! This Fanfiction contains many Plotholes, Spelling errors (I don't have spell checker) and horrible jokes, if you have no sense of humour, or you just don't like my spelling, press the X up on your right... No, no no, your

Another one .: This is a cross-over! Bunji, Sherry, Zell, Fangoram, Garino and the Don do NOT belong to me! They belong to Red Entertainment, Yasuhiro Nightow *hails*, the Gungrave series and Nitroplus.

**Chapter 4: Team Corsione re-assemble!**

"Alright you sons of unmarried people, get over here!" A blond man in a suit muttered, his eyes clearly tired as he rolled out a black board. Bunji walked in wearing nothing but a towel, revealing his skeletal chest.

"What?" He lit a cigarette, accidently dropping the towel. The blond man shuddered, clawing the blackboard.

"COVER YA GRIEF MAN!" Zell screamed, charging in and covering the deadman with his beret.

"Oi, I like a little breeze around my private's, thanks." Bunji growled, turning his back. Sherry and Fangoram finally arrived as well... Although one was dead... Well, deader then usual:

"What did you do to Fangoram Sherry?" She sighed, pulling out a mirror:

"He wanted Ice cream." A chorus of "Ahhhhh"'s rumbled, as the blond man slapped Fangoram around like he owned him, which he kinda did...

"Get up, Incredible Sulk... God, that's my best one yet!" He pulled out a notebook and scribbled it down, Fangoram rising (A/N: Good name for a novel :D).

"So what the hell do you want now Garino?" Bunji muttered, as Garino swiped his hair back and posed, his name appearing next to him with a little beat.

"The body of a Diglet?" Said Bunji

"The feet of Longcat?" Sherry mumbled

"The Map to Candy Mountain?" Zell asked, before Fangoram nudged him, wearing an epic tophat and monocle

"My dear Zell Zele Condorbrave VI, this is a British fanfiction, thus it is The Map to Sweetie Mountain, what not" Fangoram announced, sipping tea. To this, Ian Mckellen rolled in and sung the national anthem, before casually strutting out of the front door.

"... That pillock, those windows cost £100..." Garino cursed, before grabbing Bunji by his bandages and lobbing him at Fangoram. He was surprisingly light for a fully grown man, which was most likely due to him being a zombie. "His hat is his power source! Retrieve it!"

"Get stuffed!" Bunji roared, dramatically dodging Fangoram mid air whilst gnawing on a Domino's Pizza slice, much to the Authors suing. Bunji took a second to realise that an extremely large blue man with a top hat had grabbed onto him during his flight. "You fiend! Let go of my dashing leg-bend-"

Bunji didn't finish, having been clobbered by Fangorams Centre Head rifle. A shocked Zell pulled out his Bloody Omen mortar, and took aim.

"What the heck was that all about, Fangoram! No weapons allowed in our comedic beatings!" Fangoram sighed, his hands behind his back in a gentlemanly pose.

"I'm sorry to say, colonial scum, that I've changed my mind. Under your command I am but a pawn, yet since the Grand Chase characters are good guys, they'll treat me much better." Garino flushed from this comment, poking his head out from behind Zell.

"How are we bad guys? We have these staff meetings every week to listen to eachothers opinions!" Fangoram mockingly responded in a concerned voice.

"Oh? I'm sorry! Surely having a squad of zombies and parasite infected monsters, clad in black and dark red with a skull crying lava as a base was once used by Ian Mckellen and his brothers!" Bunji, despite being under Fangorams foot, managed to object.

"Oi, I resent that! 'Monster' is rude, we're 'Special'!" Fangoram kicked him a few more times to shut him up, before Sherry continued his verbal assault for him.

"Darn right we are! Thats what Garino always said during the bouncy bed game on Thursday!"

!_  
Last Week_

_The bedsprings of Garino's master bed squeaked from the weight of 3 grown men, a giant blob of flesh and muscle and a woman. A loud thud was heard, followed by the moans of a lady. The squeaks stopped._

"_Oh god, Sherry, are you alright?" Garino asked, she sat up, rubbing her forehead._

"_See? This is why I said we shouldn't jump on the beds! They're deathtraps!" Bunji stopped, having been carrying Zell on his back as they hopped._

"_The risk makes you feel ALIVE again! SMELL THAT AIR!"_

!

"While true, those were amusing days, I was expecting a little more than jumping when I heard the name." Fangoram cried, fiddling with his new found moustache (Sponsored by England).

"What else could someone think when they hear 'Bouncy Bed' game! Only the greatest and most fun experience you can ever have!" Sherry screamed "Why else would it be 16+?" There was silence, before a smug grin filled Garino's face.

"Oooooh. You guys were making an innuendo! Hehheh, bouncy bed..." Fangoram sighed, kicking down the front of the base, leaving a large hole in the skull around its nose.

"Thanks, I was having trouble hiring people to add a nose. Maybe because we're just too darn dastardly and evil." A chorus of evil laughs erupted as Fangoram left.

"Hang on, Fangoram was our best soldier! How much did we just do ourselves over?" Zell asked, to which Sherry copied Garino's derp face.

"Who cares? Bouncy bed game you two?" An approving mumble game from Garino and Zell, who left with Sherry to the bedroom.

"Wait a sec, where's Bunji?" Sherry muttered, to which milk erupted from Garino and Zells noses.

!

"Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow, Ow..." Bunji silently cried, still attached to Fangorams foot as he stomped towards the Grand Chase house.

(A/N): Its been a year since I last updated! Bugger me! X_X


End file.
